


A Not So Bucket List

by Yellow_Soul



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucket List, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious, Post-Canon, Teenage Dorks, like honestly, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul
Summary: Butters got high as fuck on morphine and told his parents he did a bunch of shit he didn't actually do.His parents planned to punish him, and when he explained the situation to Kenny, Kenny decided that "Well, now we're gonna go do that shit so you weren't lying,""WHAT-""You're gonna get punished anyways, right?""Yeah...""So you might as well enjoy all the stuff you're getting blame for!"
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A Not So Bucket List

Butters aimlessly twirled, eyeing himself in the mirror as he did. "This was so nice Ken, thank you so much!"

Kenny smiled at him, still sitting on his bed as he watched him happily curtsey and stare in awe at the kitten socks Kenny helped him pick out. "Of course man, it'd suck to get in trouble for something you didn't even get the chance to enjoy,"

"Yeah, this was swell, I'd love to, uh, do it again? If you'd want to I mean..." Butters shuffled, suddenly self conscious in his skirt and pink sweater.

"But we aren't even done yet?" Kenny reached for the list that Butters left folded neatly on top of his normal clothes. "I'm pretty sure you had a couple more things on your-"

He didn't even finish his sentence before Butters yelped, diving for the note. Luckily, Kenny was closer, and snatched it before Butters could do any more than trip over his feet and onto the bed next to Kenny.

"Give it back!" Kenny watched him, bewildered. Butters had kept a tight grip on the piece of paper the whole time, ever since Kenny told him to write down everything he'd said he'd done. Kenny had caught a couple glimpse of it, but never seen the full thing, "Why? Are you hiding something? What else did you put on the list?"

He had the decency not to open it. Yet, at least. Butters flushed, looking everywhere but at Kenny, "It doesn't matter. We don't needa do any more, cause 'm already real happy with what I've done!"

Kenny stared him down hard, looking for any hint of a lie. Finally, he relented, "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yep, you're plenty happy with what we've done already," Butters let out a brief sigh of relief, relaxing into the mattress.

"... but you could be even happier, so-" Butters bolted up, but Kenny was once again ahead of the game, dashing out of the room and shutting the door behind him, locking Butters in.

"Let me out!" Kenny only laughed. Butters sounded too much like an angry mother to be taken seriously, "Kenny, don't you dare!"

Slowly, since he only had one hand, he unfolded the note, trying to make out the swirling hand writing while Butters pounded his fists on the door, cursing him out.

BKenny dropped the note, letting go of the door in shock. The banging stopped.

Butters did not come out.

There was muffled shuffling and then the distinct sound of Kenny's window opening. Kenny came screeching back to reality as he processed what was happening and what he'd read. " _Fuck_ ,"

He opened his door and caught Butters swinging one leg out the window, panic etched in every inch of his body.

"Butters-"

"Nuh-uh Ken! I know it's stupid, it's just one of the things I said I did, 'n' I- I don't wanna do it anyways! I just said it! And you told me to write down everything I said so-!" His eyes were teary and Kenny could see the telltale signs that his cheap mascara would streak down his cheeks like some cliche break up movie. Fuck.

"Hey, it's okay, Butters," he took a couple careful steps forward, approaching him like a wounded animal. "It's gonna be okay."

Butters let out a pitiful sniffle, not leaving his position on the windowsill. "Ya won't... tell anyone?"

"Not if you don't want me to,"

Butters finally slumped back a bit, pulling his leg carefully back into the room. "Oh,"

They were silent for a moment, Butters bumping his knuckles bashfully.

"Do you still not want to?"

"What?"

"The, uh, list. Do you still not want to finish it? Because we... could,"

"... we-?"

Kenny looked pointedly away, trying not to let it show how bashful he felt, "If you're okay with it being me?"

The silence was killing him, even a no would be better than waiting for this eternity.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else,"

"Oh?" He met Butters eyes, finally noticing how earnest and embarrassed Butters looked, pulling on the end of his skirt. "Oh,"

" _OH!_ "

God he was so fucking slow. They'd spent the last week doing a "bucket list" together and Kenny never even realized that everything on the list had to do with... him.

Getting piercings, getting a tattoo, getting high, skipping school, dressing up like a 'princess', and... well, sex.

Butters couldn't have been more obvious.

He choked on his own words when he finally had it in him to respond, "I've wanted this for a really long time,"

Was that really him? Sounding so desperate and needy? Jesus what had Butters _done_ to him?

Finally he closed the distance between them, putting his arms on either side of Butters to shut the window, and leaving the other trapped where he stood.

"You have?" A small part of him felt proud of the way the words hitched towards the end. His own voice came out breathless, "Yeah, fuck yeah,"

He gently kissed his neck, somehow too nervous to even bother touching his lips. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't sure if he had the confidence. He knew that kissing Butters there would be too personal, would cross too many lines. He'd had casual sex before, fuck buddies and one night stands. He didn't want this to be... that. But he would get what he could take.

Butters melted against him perfectly. "Just, um, this or-?"

And it seemed Butters was thinking the same thing. Kenny saw his chance and he took it. "All of you, not just- not physically, I want all of you Leo,"

He sighed contentedly. Kenny could almost see the smile on his face, even with his head buried in Butters neck. Butters could probably feel him smiling too, "Yeah, me too,"

Of course Butters knew just how to wipe away all his worries with a half asked question and a three word response. No one else had every fit so seamlessly into his thoughts or in his arms. It only made sense that this was the person he would kiss breathless every night before bed and kiss awake every morning.

He wondered absently if, after this, he could tick off the last of all the things on Butters list.

[✔] Tattoo  
[✔] Piercing (s?)  
[✔] Skip school  
[✔] Girls clothes  
[ ] Lose virginity  
[ ] Boyfriend (?)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/B4fEsMMH4uB/?igshid=1hvulo122h1a8
> 
> Inspired by this^^^ post!


End file.
